A Time With The Grants Family!
by KageYami
Summary: Tied with Just a Moment. Set in a not so AU, both Myst and Luke saved the world with their friends. Years have past as they started their own family. See the many parts of their family moments as Myst and Luke learn to be parents.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss and her characters.**

**Alright guilt trip hitting me, sorry guys if you were really waiting for the next chapter in Just a Moment. It's...still in progress...I know I'm sorry but I became really lost my flame for the Tales series but Xillia is coming out in a few months in the U.S. I can't wait! Anyways just some side stories I'll come up, ever since that one filler, I decided to expand on that. :)**

**Well...here we go!**

* * *

**Beach Day!**

Mystearico Grants is truly a happy man at the moment. Even if he had the famous position of Commandant of the Oracle Knights would not defeat the current moment.

"Luke your bathing suit..." he trailed off at the woman in front of him.

While Myst definitely grew in the few years, aka, his goatee, Luke physically hasn't changed a bit. However mentality her childish mind lessened and became more ladylike but she still have some random bouts of her old self.

"Myst." Luke sighed at her husband's antics. "The kids."

"I know, I know." Myst sighed as well as he took a quick glance on some children playing by the shore.

Right now both Luke and Myst agreed on babysitting some of their friend's children, and thanks to the lack of monsters now, more areas, like beaches, were safe. So the the two of them agreed to let them come to their own private beach near Baticul.

"No fair Musto!" whined a long haired brunette as she pouted at her older brother.

"H-Hey Tear, Zanne's helping you no fair!" whined a bright red head kid as he pointed at her.

The two children Musto and Tear Grants are Myst and Luke's children. Tear is as tomboyish as her mother was but she's very polite. She looks like a female version of her father, including one bang over her eye. Musto takes up more to his father, cool but he's very demanding at times.

"Well you got Eugenie." Zanne smirked at his look a like.

Prince Zanne, the next heir to the Kimlascan throne takes so much to his father, the current king Asch. His dark red hair is contrasted to Musto's as much as their personality.

"P-Please stop fighting." begged the quiet blonde in the group.

Eugenie Gardios is a noble of Malkuth. After Guy settled down with a girl at Malkuth he decided to bring back his noble status though he did kept his name as Guy. She was very quiet and hates it when her friends tend to fight.

"Yo kids what's wrong?" Myst smirked at the four.

"Daddy!" both of his kids smiled at him.

"Well it is two on two so it is fair." Luke smile gently at the children.

"Sorry Musto." Tear smiled gently at her brother as she scratched her cheek.

"Yeah, yeah." Musto shrugged his shoulders.

Musto learned from his parents to never hold a grudge for so long. He was told how both his parents knew someone who did and it almost destroyed the entire world!

"She's so pretty." Zanne stared at Tear with wide eyes as his face brightened up.

"Mommy I'm hungry." Tear blushed as a small noise emitted from her stomach.

Zanne's face even got brighter than before.

Luke chuckled from he daughter as she grinned at her. She gestured for her husband to come with the food baskets.

"Oh hey Ari, I didn't know you were here too!" Musto grinned at a shy girl by their dad.

Arietta Tatlin, or Ari, is the adopted daughter of the current Fon Master Anise Tatlin. She is the youngest and shyest of the five children.

"H-Hi." she meeped as she hid behind Myst.

"They're your friends Ari no need to be shy." Myst patted the girl's head, while in the inside is dying from the cuteness though his daughter will always be the cutest in his eyes. "Here's the food."

"Kids food time!"

Later

After a few more hours of enjoyment, Musto, Eugenie, Ari and Tear were peacefully asleep. Zanne was staring at the setting sun.

"Zanne you're not sleepy?" Myst asked in surprised as he took a quick glance on Luke packing up their stuff.

The red head only shook his head.

"Hey kiddo no need to keep a strong front the whole time." Myst chuckled.

Something within Zanne snapped.

"How would you know?!" he growled. "You don't have to live in the pressure of being the next heir to a kingdom! To be kept on being compared to my father, sickens me!"

Myst can only stare at his newphew's ranting.

"Plus father he never pays attention to me anymore! It's always Luzu this and Luzu that!"

Princess Luzu has a strong resemblance to her mother. Her cheery smile could melt anyone's heart.

"Ever since she was born, nothing is ever the same I have to fend off for myself. Father keeps on telling me how I should be strong but all he did was leave me be!"

"Zanne." Myst started as his eyes had a darker gleam.

This was no longer Myst the cool uncle but the Commandant of the Oracle Knights.

"Your father loves you very much but in his childhood something terrible happened to him. It made him fend for own life for a long time even if he technically did have a mentor watching over him."

"W-Who?"

"My older brother." Myst grimaced. "People expected me to be like him or even greater and I hated it as well."

Zanne can only gasp at the similarities.

"He taught your father and your aunt how to fight but he manipulated the two to go against each other." said Myst as he recalled the old Asch. "He wants you to be strong. At first become strong enough for yourself, strong enough to protect the ones you love including your sister Luzu."

Zanne's eyes widened at the words.

"Your father believes you have the willpower to be that kind of person, I could feel great potential within you kiddo." Myst ruffled the boy's hair as he started to walk away.

"Thank you uncle." he muttered quietly.

"By the way." Myst said as he stopped though he didn't turn around. "Wait for a few more years then you can tell how much Tear means to you."

For some reason Zanne felt the biggest chill in his life.

* * *

**Arggh I can't keep doing the apologizing thing but anyways depending on the mood these chapters will be very short or not long... yeah... Hope you enjoy this...not a sequel, definitely not a side story...well this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss and her characters.**

**TopazDragon98: Glad you're enjoying it  
**

**splitheart1120: Oh you know how stereotypical anime fathers are when it comes to their precious daughters :)**

**And now I question myself...I got time to do these short stories but not the actual story? Man...anyways Just a Moment is almost a year old! I can't believe it!**

* * *

**The Prince of Light**

"Again, again!"

"Why am I doing this again?"

Right now Zanne was showing off his current artes to his younger sibling. Accompanying him was Tear who was giggling at Luzu's enthusiasm.

"You're big brother is strong right Luzu?" she asked the girl

"Yeah!" the princess nodded. "Another one!"

Zanne sighed at the demanding girl but the inside he was smiling. Baticul is called the Citadel of Light and since they lived here he called himself the Prince of Light though that did make Luzu the Princess of Light.

"Flame Burst!" he shouted out as a small ball of fire exploded in the air.

"Yay!" Luzu clapped her hands excitedly.

"Nice one Zanne." Tear cheered at the dark haired boy.

"I-It's nothing at all." Zanne said as his face heated up.

He couldn't help but stare at Tear's lovely and smiling face towards him.

"Brother's being weird again!" Luzu chimed at him.

A face of shock and embarrassment came out as he quickly turn away. The two girls couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"So Tear how long are you staying here again?" Zanne asked changing the subject.

Majority of the time Myst and Luke are busy when it comes to political affairs, so most of the time they bring their children with them to the respective capitals of both kingdoms. Right now Myst is going over joint military practice, even if it was Anise's job to do it. So they brought Tear but Musto wanted to hang out at the Gardios estate, so the parents obliged at the request.

"Well daddy told me we might be here for a few days." Tear tapped her chin as she stared at the sky. "So more time with you!"

"W-With me?!" Zanne's face heated up.

Unlike his own father, Zanne got his mother's emotional side he can never hide it. His crush on Tear was one of his own secrets to himself, though he did know her father, his uncle, is fully aware.

"She's my cousin." Zanne thought bitterly. "Then again father and mother thought they were cousin but still love each other dearly."

Unless somehow either of them were adopted then it wouldn't be as strange. Zanne sighed at his situation.

"C'mon Za-Za let's show Tear our garden!" Luzu grabbed his hand suddenly, breaking him out of his thought.

"You guys made your own garden?" Tear's eyes widened. "I wanna see!"

Zanne swore he was melting in the inside when he saw the girl's smile. Though he did gladly led the way.

"Here it is!" Zanne smirked as he presented it.

"Wahhh!" Luzu's started to cry suddenly.

"What's wron-" Zanne began as he turned around at the dead flowers in front of him. "I-I thought I took care of them yesterday!"

"What's wrong Luzu?" Tear patted the girl's head, even if she knew the answer.

"I-I watered the plants but now they're..." Luzu sniffed as she pointed at the blackened flowers.

"It's alright I got this!" Tear stood up as fonons started to gather around her.

She was the daughter of one of the best healers throughout Aldurant. Tear started to recall how both her mom and dad described the feeling of seventh fonons around her.

"It's like having the world in your hands." she recalled as her hands started to sweep the air so gracefully.

Her father told her how she's very advanced for someone her age.

"Strands of tranquility, give name to your miraculous soothing light." Tear chanted.

Suddenly a blue circle with glyphs emerged beneath the dead pile of flowers, while an aquatic sphere was floating on top.

"Healing Circle!" she finished the arte.

The water from the sphere suddenly dropped like a waterfall as the flowers became colorful and lively once again. Zanne stood there choked, he only knew mid level fire artes but also knew low leveled earth, wind and water artes. Unlike Tear though, he knew how seventh fonists had harder time learning and mastering their healing moves. It was just-

"So pretty and so cool!" Luzu shouted as the girl didn't even realized how the grass around the flower didn't seem wet.

"Tear that's amazing." Zanne breathed out in amazement.

"Well both my parents are seventh fonist." Tear rubbed her cheek embarassingly.

Zanne suddenly just recalled his parents were both seventh fonist as well, though he did learn the other fonons instead.

"I wanna learn that too!" Luzu hugged Tear with pure excitement in her eyes.

"Ah Tear there you are!" a voice called out.

Coming from a nearby corridor was Luke herself as she smiled at the sight.

"Hi Aunty Luke!" Luzu smiled.

"Hey kids." Luke returned the smile.

She came in the area because she sensed some fonons being used so suddenly, especially the seventh one. She took note of her daughter's tired eyes.

"Tear what did I say about using those artes?" Luke corssed her arms at her daughter.

"But mom I just brought their flowers to life!" Tear pouted.

Zanne couldn't help but stare at the sight.

"Just like your father always loving to show off." Luke muttered as her eyes softened. "It's nice but maybe you should just stick for First Aid."

Tear looked away as she took note of Zanne's weird face.

"W-Well I want to prove how I'll be useful when I'm older and-"

Luke couldn't help bu pat her child's head. The familiar sense of finding your purpose in this world. It took a long time for Luke to figure out why she was here, breathing and living but she did it.

"I know you'll be great." Luke smiled at the kids. "Tear, Aunty Naty is calling for you and Luzu your father wants you to go back to your studies."

"Ok Aunty Luke." Luzu pouted but she obliged anyways as she left.

"Is it another seventh fonon lesson?" Tear asked.

"Something about more healing spells." Luke shrugged. "Your father and aunt are the best healers in Aldurant afterall, plus you got me."

Tear only nodded as she too disappeared from the corridor. The only one left was Zanne still standing there with wonder in his eyes.

"Baticul, the Citadel of Light, such a lovely place to live." Luke smiled as she looked up to the bright blue sky. "I used to live here for a long time too. Still that doesn't mean light is always good."

The memories were still there but she forgave that incident a long ago.

"Sometimes darkness will help you, it will keep you safe." she continued.

"Aunty what are you talking about?" Zanne asked so confused right now.

"Well my Prince of Light you are in love with my Tear, the Princess of Darkness." Luke stuck her tongue teasingly.

"W-Wait what?!" Zanne's face heated up.

"Tear maybe polite but she's a showoff and pretty stubborn when it comes to helping." Luke thought outloud.

"I-I thought that makes her cool and a-all." Zanne blushed more as he brought his head down.

"I think so too!" Luke grinned until she realized her sudden antic. "Well just wait a couple of years then I can have more children to spoil!"

Zanne felt odd out on how one is protective while the other is supportive. His life just got more complicated.

* * *

**I just realized this chapter was more on the kids and not enough Luke and Myst... oh well just wanted to establish the lovely dovey stuff on the kids. So for ages since I didn't mention it at first.**

**Myst is 28**

**Luke is 27 (technically 17)**

**Guy is 31**

**Anise is 26**

**Jade is 45**

**Asch is 27**

**Natalia is 28**

**Zanne, Tear and Musto are 7**

**Eugenie is 8**

**Arietta or Ari is 6**

**Yup made it ten years later after my story but as you could tell from my summary "Set in a not so AU" means you know...oh c'mon I don't want want to say it. Oh well hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss and her characters.**

**TopazDragon98: Yeah that's what I'm getting at.**

**splitheart1120: Oh it's always been like that.**

**Well this chapter I felt obliged to do since it is the holiday season after all so hope you enjoy it and whatever holiday you guys celebrate!...It was supposed to be during the holidays but I got really sick after Christmas and all so this was totally delayed. Sorry :(**

**BTW I was listening to some Warm Feelings from the Persona 3 Portable soundtrack. :)**

* * *

**Silver Joys**

"S-So cold!"

"G-Get away Tear, you're ruining my cool time."

Right now for a vacation, both Myst and Luke decided to visit Keterburg. The nice sunny warmness of Daath is always welcoming but currently they want a change of scenery.

"You kids alright?" Myst asked as he dragged the luggage.

Both the kids quickly nodded as they both gasped at a marvelous sight.

"Daddy that's a big tower!" Tear pointed out excitedly.

"C'mon Baticul is bigger." Musto scoffed, though he was secretly as excited as his sibling.

Luke smiled at Musto as she patted his head full affection.

"Mom!" Musto whined

Luke couldn't help but giggle, though she had a smirk.

"Uncle Guy and Euginie have our rooms, we'll meet up with them once we reach the hotel." she said calmly.

She noticed the heating face as her son went ahead.

"You mean that big tower." Tear smiled.

"I've seen bigger." Myst thought bitterly.

Once they reached the town itself, Musto and Tear were amazed at the sight. There is only one way to describe this.

"So much snow!" Tear shouted excitedly.

The girl ran around spinning and giggling at the pure sight. Due to her constant spinning she fell onto the soft snow and started to move all her limbs in a pattern.

"Snow angel!" Tear sang as she kept on doing it.

Luke couldn't help but giggle at the sight as she too decided to join the fun.

"Mommy is joining me!" Tear smiled

"Yup!" Luke giggled

Myst decided to drag Musto around the town especially the hotel. The young boy took note of a man with dark red eyes behind some gleaming glasses. The long dark blonde of the man made him seemed very familiar.

"My oh my look who do we have here?" wondered the man as he approached him and his father.

"Jade it's been a while hasn't it?" Myst smirked as he they both hugged each other.

Jade Curtiss still looked the same despite all the years. There were rumors coming on how he used his artes to make him physically young. Despite all the years Jade never bothered to move up the ranks of the Malkuth military, though everyone knows his actions on ending the disaster years back.

"Father who is this?" asked Musto as he had a keen eye.

"Ah this must be Musto." Jade kneeled down as he examined the red head boy. "My he takes a lot from his mother."

"Yup." Myst nodded with pride. "So what are you doing here?"

"Peony forced me to have a holiday." Jade shrugged casually. "Though I am staying at my sister house. Oh by the way I saw Guy and his child, you kids are all growing up I feel like the youngsters should call me gramps or something."

"You never change." Myst nodded though his eye was twitching.

"Father." Musto declared with a straight face. "This man is crazy."

"He's just senile." Myst responded as he looked at Jade's unchanged face.

"Well my sister would be wondering where I would be so I will leave you two alone now."

Later

"Eugenie!"

"H-Hi Musto."

The two children greeted each other with one of them being very excited. The red haired boy could help but grin at the quiet blonde in front of him.

"Where were you and daddy?" Tear asked with curiosity.

"Just some crazy man our father apparently knows, so they talked for a bit." Musto answered.

"Hey there you are Musto!" greeted Eugenie's father.

Guy Giardios changed a bit. He was able to get over his gynophobia which is how he was able to have a child with his wife, though she is always busy with other noble works so she isn't around. Plus just like Myst he grew out a goatee.

"Hey uncle Guy." Musto said with a small smile.

"You kids are staying with us, we picked out the suite thanks to our connections here." Guy informed Musto.

Musto quickly took note of Eugenie's blushing face.

"So Eugie how's your mom?" Musto asked.

"S-She's always busy but I g-got to see her before I go to bed, but she gave t-this n-nice j-jacket." Eugenie stuttered as Musto's face was really close to her's.

"That jacket fits you, it matches yourself." Musto smiled softly towards the girl.

Throughout his young life, Musto never had such a smile towards someone he held so dear in his heart. His family is important obviously but this girl made him feel comfortable, made him feel like the coolest man in the world, made him feel like-

"Hi mommy!" Tear greeted the woman.

Musto's smile quickly faded away as his mother approached them. He took note on how it looked like she was hiding something rather someone.

"Hey Tear look who I found." Luke sang out with a smile.

The small giggles coming from Luke's back wasn't hiding the person very well.

"Luzu!" Tear's face brightened up more as she hugged her cousin. The girl then realized something. "Where's Zanne?"

"Somewhere." the princess giggled as she loved being hugged all over.

"He's by the park dear." Luke answered for her.

The girl nodded as she headed out. As she took the beautiful sights of the Silver World he couldn't help but twirl her way towards her destination. Then she saw him standing there arms crossed with his usual frowning face, Zanne just looked like a chibi Asch.

"Hey Zanne, I can't believe you guys are here too!" Tear greeted him with such a big smile as she hugged him from behind.

'W-Well it's just mom, dad had to go to Malkuth for some treaties." Zanne hugged her back.

The two lovebirds, even though one of them is aware of their feelings, got lost in their fun.

Later with Myst and Luke

Both parents decided to spend some time at the docks as they simply hanged out. Luke was sitting by the edge of the docks while Myst stared at the open seas.

"Stop worrying too much." Luke broke Myst out of his thoughts.

"Never they're our kids afterall." Myst sighed at his carefree wife.

Luke stood up as she gave him a peck on his blushing cheek.

"They're growing up sooner or later they won't want mommy or daddy helping them." said Luke.

Even if they grow up, their children will always be what they've always been: children. Myst couldn't help but feel sad at how much time passed.

"It just felt like yesterday I was watching them sleep at the same cradle." Myst trailed off with nostalgia.

"It did." Luke agreed as a single tear fell down.

"Luke..." Myst trailed off again with worry as his wife's teary face is right in front of him.

"I'm getting old!" Luke whined so suddenly.

The mood suddenly changed as Myst couldn't believe Luke's antics right now

"We're only in our late twenties it's not that old!" Myst attempted to reassure her.

"I'm technically still a teen!" Luke whined some more.

"Stupid being born with a body ten years older than the mind." Myst thought to himself.

The two decided to head back to their hotel room after it got dark. Once they came in they took note of an adorable sight.

"Aww they must've a lot of fun." Luke smiled at the sight.

On the huge sofa couch all the children had one huge blanket all over them. Their sleeping figures were with soft snoring and breathing.

"Oh hey guys." Guy smiled at his friends. "The kids have been asleep for a while, they had too much fun in the snow."

"Indeed they had Guy." the queen of Baticul nodded to her childhood friend.

Natalia grew up to be a very magnificent queen. Her elegance and grace made her well loved by her people. The blonde woman grew her hair out more as it is more poofy than ever.

"That's sweet Naty." Luke nodded to her 'sister'.

All of the adults decided to get ready for bed as well. Guy and Natalia both had their separate rooms, while Luke and Myst had one for their own. Luke was already laying at her bed ready to sleep. Then she felt Myst's arms around her stomach

"M-Myst?!" Luke blushed at the very affectionate man.

She could his hot breath down her ear, the young red head's face got a deeper shade of red.

"Maybe Musto and Tear wouldn't mind another sibling." Myst smirk as he held her closer.

* * *

**Like I said before hope you guys had an awesome holiday on whatever it was. Also cool fact: Just a Moment is ALMOST one year old! AKA in a few days! I can't believe it!**


End file.
